


Day 3- Soulmates

by Broken_Clover



Series: AU-gust [3]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Sometimes the universe gets your soulmate wrong the first time around
Relationships: Millia Rage/Elphelt Valentine
Series: AU-gust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day 3- Soulmates

“N-nhh-”

“Millia, really, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

The woman shook her head, clenching her fist and squeezing her eyes shut. “No. No, this is- ah- this is important to me. I have to do it.”

Elphelt’s expression creased. “I mean it. It sounds like this hurts a lot, I don’t want you to be in pain for this whole thing.”

“It’ll hurt more if I don’t do it, El. I need to do this.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Y’need me to hold up, love?”

The pink-haired girl nodded towards the tattoo artist. “Yeah, I think Millia needs a minute.”

Millia scowled back. “I’m fine, Elphelt. I don’t need a break.”

“I promise I’m not trying to make this harder for you.” Elphelt found a spot to sit down next to her partner on the chair. “I know you want to get rid of him as fast as you can, and I totally get it! But like I said, I don’t want it to be complete agony. Can I see what you’ve got so far?”

An arm extended towards her, overturned. The outline of an elaborate rose was inked into Millia’s wrist, just beginning to obscure the marking already underneath. The grey-black shark seemed to glare at her in disapproval with its piercing red eyes.

_‘Well you’d better get used to it.’_ Elphelt thought, as she stared back at it. _‘You won’t be bothering her anymore now.’_

“It looks great so far! I didn’t realize the petals were so detailed.”

The man with the needle grinned. “Aww, glad you like! Roses’re kinda common, but I try to make each one look different! ‘Specially if it’s a replacement soulmark.” 

“I appreciate you being willing to do this for me.” Settling back down, Millia held her wrist out towards him again. “I know some people won’t do coverups for soulmarks-”

“Pshh, no problem! Not anyone’s place to judge. B’sides, I got one too!” He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a shockingly red dragon curled around his wrist. “Bit bigger than they usually are, but I wanted to make sure it was flashy! Whattaya think?”

“Woah, you drew that!?” Elphelt nearly climbed over her partner to get a better look. “That’s so cool! Millia, maybe you should’ve got a dragon or something, too!”

Despite being climbed on, Millia still managed a smile and a quiet laugh. The buzz of the tattoo needle started up again. “It wouldn’t quite suit you as much, would it?”

“Huh...I guess not.” It seemed to have never occurred to her. “I like to think I’m cool. But my womanhood is more important!”

“Exactly. The rose is more than perfect. Like you.” Replied Millia, wincing as the needle scratched her skin. “Ngh- but anything is better than what I’ve got. I just want it gone.”

Elphelt nodded. “I totally get it. Besides, the pink will go so much better with mine!” She held up her hand. A tiny yellow kitten was perched on her own wrist, forever snoozing away in a comfy little ball. “Everyone says Mr. Axl does really great tattoos, when it’s over, it’ll be impossible to tell it’s even a coverup at all! Nobody will ever know.”

“Aww, thank ya, ma’am!”

Millia nodded, but she looked a little uneasy. “But Zato still does.”

A hand grabbed her free one and gently squeezed it. “Well, who cares what Zato thinks?”

They sat together on the chair. A few conversations bubbled up now and again, but they mostly just enjoyed each other’s presence. Elphelt continued to cling onto her hand, giving it another calming squeeze or a light pat whenever she winced.

It took a while before the man finally switched off the machine. He moved to wipe away the last traces of errant ink off of his work surface and reached for a container of petroleum jelly. “Lookin’ good!”

“Ooh, lemme see!” Elphelt was already eager, but she positively lit up at the sight of the pink rose on Millia’s wrist. “Wowie, it’s gorgeous! It looks so good on you!”

Axl nodded in approval as he slathered some of the sticky substance onto the rose. “Gonna take a couple days for the pain to cool off. I’m gonna put a plaster on it, make sure you take it off sometime before tomorrow. Rinse it a couple times a day with soap for the next couple’a weeks, put ointment on it, all that good stuff.”

“I understand.” Replied Millia. “What do I do if the old one bleeds through it?”

“Ah, don’t worry yourself, it shouldn’t. Even if it manages to, you can come back and I’ll shade it over again. Won’t even have to pay me for it! If I did that shitty of a job, then you shouldn't've had to pay full in the first place.”

“Okay, I think we should be able to take it from here.” The pink-haired girl piped up, helping Millia off the chair. “Thanks again! Do we pay you right here, or…?”

“Y’can pay up front, I-no’ll take care of ya.” Axl slouched on his stool. “And I’m happy to help out! Really, dunno why folks but so much merit into the whole ‘soulmate’ thing. Gotta love whoever fits you right, no matter what some dumb tattoo says.”

“You did great, Millia!” As soon as they exited the parlour, Elphelt threw arms around her and tried not to squish her hand as she hugged. “I’m so proud of you!”

“R-really?” The woman began to blush. “I didn’t really do much of anything…”

Elphelt shook her head, letting go and taking a step back. “I know you’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Even before we started dating. And I know getting a soulmark covered up is hard, even he was, y’know, _Zato.”_

Millia looked down at her arm, with the mark bandaged away. “It’s just so strange to not have something of his attached to me anymore.”

“It’s a good thing, Millia. I promise. I think he’s been haunting you long enough now.” She cupped the other woman’s cheek affectionately. “And now he’s gone. Zato isn’t a part of you anymore.”

“Who’s Zato?”

Elphelt blinked in mute confusion for a moment, before noticing her girlfriend’s gleeful little smile. “Ah. Good answer!”

“C’mon, El, we still have to stop at the store.” Millia began walking, pulling her along by the hand. “Did you still want to stop at the cafe before we headed over there?”

She beamed. “Right! Who has time to worry about some crusty jerk when there’s lunch to be had!”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Millia smiled back.


End file.
